Spiritual Garden
by Suomi27
Summary: Aquel verano me olvide de los estudios; haciendo a un lado mis libros y mi arrogancia, tomé su mano sin pretensiones y lo seguí por los verdes caminos de un amor que, para empezar, no debieron guiarme hacia él... Yaoi! SasuNaru! AU
1. Spiritual Garden

Naruto todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto; este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro y con mucho amor! Además, le dedico un especial agradecimiento a Ginna, mi linda beta!

* * *

><p><strong>Spiritual Garden<strong>

_Incluso cuando sea adulto no olvidare, mi amor, el día en que te conocí._

* * *

><p>Aquella primavera me iba a casar, por eso llegué a aquel esplendido y tranquilo pueblo de un lejano país, para conocerla.<p>

Mis padres me habían mandado allí a pasar las vacaciones; que mi mente se llenara de los sueños de mi juventud, que la mujer que siempre mire vagamente en fotografías y con la que acostumbraba mandarme cartas, más a fuerza que por voluntad, se volviera mi razón para ser feliz y formar una familia.

Que me olvidase de los estudios, que hiciera a un lado mis libros y mi arrogancia, que tomando su mano sin pretensiones fuera capaz de seguirla por los verdes caminos de un amor que, para empezar, me guiaban a ella con seguridad.

Itachi viajaba conmigo, también por órdenes de nuestros padres. Acababa de terminar sus estudios universitarios y, según ellos, también necesitaba unas merecidas vacaciones lejos del bullicio de las modernas ciudades de nuestro país en las que él y yo solíamos movernos con fluidez por ser nuestro ambiente natural. A él tampoco le había agradado mucho la perspectiva de pasar la estación en medio de que nos parecía la nada, pero era mi escolta: su interesante y retorcida misión el convencerme para aceptar por las buenas un convenio matrimonial que aún por la malas al final iba a realizarse.

- Es muy hermosa, Sasuke. Abandónate a tu suerte y no te hagas del rogar, de todos modos, no tienes otra opción y les facilitaras a todos las cosas. – sostenía una foto de Sakura Haruno en su mano y la miraba analíticamente mientras se recogía un mechón rebelde de su largo cabello negro y se lo colocaba tras la oreja.

- Si te gusta tanto, mejor deberías casarte tú. – le espete fríamente. Odiaba que me dijeran lo que tenía que hacer cuando yo ya lo sabía.

Itachi ya ni siquiera se molestó en responder y esbozo una discreta sonrisa de burla que me hizo enfurecer. Para él las cosas debían ser fáciles, ya era mayor y nunca nada parecía molestarlo en realidad. Incluso eso de ser chaperón le tenía de muy buen humor a pesar de todo y, aunque me sentía bastante enojado por su actitud, no iba a tentar a la suerte haciéndole enfadar. Sus ojos, rojos como la sangre a contraluz, podían ser fríos y cortantes a la menor provocación, y yo quería un cómplice más o menos fiel, no al hermano despiadado que todos respetaban y temían.

Había cruzado el mar, viajado miles de kilómetros... todo para perder mi libertad. No estaba dentro de mis intereses el vivir el anhelado romance de juventud en aquel pueblo de blancas mansiones de verano, a pesar de que el cielo fuera tan azul. Yo no soñaba con una mujer, ella no era la respuesta a mis problemas. Sabía que un día debía casarme, que igualmente con los años terminaría formando una familia y lo aceptaba como algo natural, que se daría con el tiempo.

Pero acababa de cumplir 18 años y ya era como si me estuviesen encerrando en una jaula, disfrazada toda obligación como destino y amor que eran dos cosas que en la realidad para mi familia estaban en segundo plano con tal de que a cualquier costo se pudiese concretar el jugoso negocio de unir dos grandes empresas a través de un matrimonio. Era la era de la modernidad, pero tratándose de alianzas y dinero todo se seguía haciendo de manera anticuada entre las grandes familias.

Aún tenía esperanzas; tal vez, si le decía mis verdaderos sentimientos, ella podría ser comprensiva, y esperarme. No la iba a dejar plantada, pero era demasiado pronto…

El paisaje en el exterior era de un verde vivo y enceguecedor y, sintiéndome de pronto derrotado, deje que mi cabeza se apoyara lívida contra el cristal de la ventana del negro automóvil en el que viajábamos. No hacía mucho el conductor nos había avisado que estábamos por llegar, y a muy a lo lejos ya se vislumbraba una mansión de estilo occidental que yo reconocí vagamente por las fotos que a ella le gustaba mandarme.

La mujer de mi destino, la que tenía los cabellos del color de las flores de cerezo, vivía en aquel lugar, a lo alto de una verde colina.

Ella era hermosa, más aún que en la fotografía, tal como Itachi había dicho. Su piel era muy blanca y ella era alta y esbelta, el viento ondeando su ligero vestido azul mientras nos sonreía orgullosa esperando a que bajásemos del automóvil.

Toda la familia, nuestros nuevos parientes, se encontraban con ella esperándonos. Reconocí inmediatamente a Tsunade y a Jiraiya, los principales de la familia y a quienes nos dirigimos en primer lugar y saludamos respetuosamente, intercambiando sencillos comentarios acerca de cómo nos la habíamos pasado durante el viaje y lo contentos que estábamos de haber sido invitados.

Tsunade-sama era enérgica y al instante nos estaba introduciendo a su hogar con toda la joven familia mientras los criados se encargaban de descargar el equipaje y preparar nuestras habitaciones. Su jardín trasero era enorme, muy elegante y colorido debido a los campos de girasoles que eran los límites de aquella parte de la casa; por todos lados había sillas de mimbre y madera, un comedor de cristal muy grande y sombrillas de seda bajo las cuales todos solían tomar el almuerzo en el verano.

Nos estaban esperando, la comida estaba a punto de ser servida. Por ello todos, sin excepción, pronto se encontraban tomando sus lugares alrededor de nosotros y sus cabezas de familia, los lugares de honor.

Nos los fueron presentado uno a uno, conforme estaban sentados. Primero Hinata, una de las más pequeñas. Tenía 14 años y era realmente muy bonita con su corto cabello negro y sus ojos de un color magnifico e inusual. Ino tenía 18 años y parecía una mujer con mucha confianza en sí misma, rubia como Tsunade y tan linda como la misma Sakura. Tenten parecía la más sensata de todas, el castaño cabello suelto sobre su espalda y mirando todo afablemente con sus grandes ojos chocolate. Temari era mayor que todas y en su forma de ser no existían preocupaciones; el mundo era suyo.

Los hombres eran, por supuesto, mucho menos interesantes. Gaara, pelirrojo y siempre serio, nos miraba de forma amenazante (con el tiempo aprenderías que no era personal). El más extraño, en definitiva, era Rock Lee que nos saludó demasiado alegre y nos invitó a ir a nadar más tarde, después del almuerzo. Neji, el primo de Hinata, sólo hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza al igual que Kankuro, ambos tenían mi edad. Shikamaru estaba medio dormido y nos miró con poco interés, algo molesto por lo excitados ladridos de un pequeño perrito sentado en las piernas de un niño llamado Kiba que nos sonrío lobunamente. Shino era un tanto misterioso, pero parecía un niño tranquilo y decente.

Eran una familia grande y colorida, como una caja de confituras, y yo realmente odiaba los dulces. Todos parecían estar en armonía, una familia grande y unida con niños muy mimados. Se suponía que era una familia elegante y correcta, pero con sólo echarles un vistazo se podía ver claramente que todos crecían a su manera, descuidadamente libres.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – por supuesto, mi prometida era el personaje más importante, sentada en la silla a lado de la mía. Mientras Tsunade me introducía a cada una de sus primas, había estado ceñuda, enojada porque no había tenido ni un momento para estar con ella.

Le sonreí un poco fríamente, pero ella no pareció darse cuenta. Sakura era como el bombón rosa de la caja, el del centro, con forma de corazón. Era una niña inteligente, yo no lo dudaba, pero era demasiado orgullosa; no pasaron cinco segundos para que me diera cuenta que el universo parecía girar alrededor de ella.

Itachi sentado al otro lado mío, estaba inmerso en una conversación de negocios con Jiraiya a la que mi atención trataba de desviarse en vano.

- ¿Te ha gustado nuestro país? ¿Qué piensas de mi mansión? He estado esperando tanto por ti que he querido impresionarte, por eso, he vaciado las tiendas de la ciudad escogiendo vestidos que sé que te gustaran...

Me miraba encantadoramente, y yo me sentía un poco mareado. Sabía que yo no había llegado con la mejor disposición, pero estaba cansado, tal vez un poco derrotado; sólo quería silencio, un poco de comprensión. De repente me daba cuenta que me hablaba con demasiada confianza, como disponiendo ya de mi con un derecho que a ella le parecía natural.

Estaba seguro de que ella sabía lo que eran las palabras "Matrimonio Forzado", pero la única que parecía entender era la primera.

- En tus cartas siempre eres muy dulce, lástima que por la escuela nunca hayas tenido tiempo de mandarme demasiadas. ¡Pero este verano no nos despegaremos ni un segundo! ¡Eres el amor de mi vida, Sasuke! Ino estaba super envidiosa cuando miró tu foto, y lo mejor es que en real eres aún más guapo. Ya mande a ordenar que tu traje en la boda sea blanco, te verás aún más atractivo. En la noche podemos mirar catálogos juntos—

- ¡Espera un momento! Yo-

- ¡Que sirvan ya el almuerzo! – era Tsunade, con su voz atronadora, quien me había interrumpido.

Al instante los sirvientes acataron sus órdenes y se precipitaron al jardín con grandes fuentes de diversos tipos de comida; había de todo, desde carne hasta grandes bandejas de pasteles y frutas frescas de las huertas locales. Todos lanzaron un grito de aprobación, contentos de que por fin fuera la hora de comer.

- ¡Pero Naruto no ha regresado aún! – era Hinata quien había interrumpido el algarabío mientras señalaba una de tres sillas vacías en las que yo no había reparado con mucha importancia.

Al instante Neji y Sakura se pusieron ceñudos, pero fue sólo la segunda quién hablo;

- ¡Es un idiota! ¡Es un día importante, no podemos hacer esperar a Sasuke-kun! ¡Si llega tan sucio como siempre ni siquiera deberíamos dejar que se sentara con nosotros!

- ¡Déjalo en paz! – Hinata lucía pequeña y tímida, pero yo aprendería con el tiempo que sólo por una persona no se callaba las cosas y que eso hacía sufrir a otra.

- ¡Por favor, niñas! ¡Ese niño travieso vendrá pronto, nunca se pierde una comida! – Jiraiya parecía muy alegre mientras las reñía, pero logro que ambas se relajaran.

Itachi parecía un poco divertido, era la primera vez que nos mostraban ese tipo de panorama. En nuestro hogar todas las comidas eran un ritual, absoluto respeto y perfección en todo.

- ¡Y en efecto, no lo tendrán que esperar porque aquí lo traigo! – era una voz masculina, alegre y conocida.

Era Kakashi Hatake, pariente mío y de Itachi, y amigo cercano de la familia Namikaze. Sabía de nuestra llegada, y como lo conocíamos perfectamente, nos pareció natural su impuntualidad a nuestro recibimiento. Todos se alegraron mucho al verlo acercarse, dispuesto a ser parte de la reunión.

- Deben disculpar a Iruka, se le ha atravesado un problema y nos alcanzará más tarde. Se ha encontrado esto jugando en los campos, me ha encargado que se los traiga.

Llevaba algo bajo el brazo, y lo señalaba sonriente; un niño, tan simple como eso. Parecía un poco desmayado y todos podíamos oír el sonido de su hambriento estómago.

- ¡Quiero ramen!

Y por supuesto lo había, humeante y delicioso, esperando por él quien recuperando fuerzas tan fácilmente como las había perdido se liberó de los brazos de Kakashi y corrió felizmente a su asiento.

- ¡Naruto, idiota! ¡Compórtate, me das vergüenza!

La voz irritada de Sakura lastimo mi oído, y una sonrisa afloro en mis labios al ver que aquel niño apenas volteo a mirarla con curiosidad, sorbiendo ruidosamente los largos tallarines.

- Lho shiento… - una disculpa sincera, con la boca llena.

- ¡Sasuke-kun, ignóralo, es un malcriado!

- ¡¿Sasuke? – sus ojos se abrieron grandes y pareció atragantarse un momento con el ramen; eso no evito que comenzara a mirar a todos, tan intensamente que hasta la tercera vez que su mirada recayó en mí se dio cuenta de que yo era el rostro desconocido, el buscado.

- ¡Te encontré! – sus dedo me señalaba firmemente mientras me miraba con lo que debía ser dureza mientras se mordía los rojos labios en un puchero que también pretendía ser amenazador.

Un grito de sorpresa generalizado se expandió entre la familia y sólo me basto un segundo para saber la razón. Se había levantado de la mesa abruptamente y, dándole la vuelta al colorido comedor, se dirigía hacia mí con paso ligero y rápido.

Sakura se levantó y se atravesó en su camino, pero para él fue fácil pasarle bajo el brazo con un grácil movimiento, la juventud de su lado. Lamentablemente había algo que implicaba dicha condición, y que pronto aprendería era completamente natural en él; la característica más curiosa, su poder especial.

Iba descalzo, sobre un pasto alegremente verde que crecía de forma uniforme; no había obstáculos, nada se le atravesaba, ni un pequeño guijarro o el repentino aterrizaje de una colorida mariposa que dificultara su camino.

Aun así… tropezó.

Era torpe, torpe como nadie en el mundo.

Sakura se cubrió los ojos y él los abrió grandes, emocionado por el gran impulso que había tomado y por la velocidad de su vuelo cuyo objetivo era el mismo de su caminata: yo.

Mis brazos se abrieron por instinto y lo último que vi fue un destello dorado antes de que el impacto de su cabeza contra mi cara me dejara momentáneamente noqueado, sin poder evitar la caída de espaldas al suelo, con todo y silla.

Bueno, al menos el pasto era suave y el cielo azul, a través de su desaliñado cabello del color de girasoles, bonito y tranquilo…

Mi barbilla palpitaba dolorosamente, pero él se quedó sobre mí sin preocuparse mucho por el daño causado. Mis manos le sostenían ligeramente por la espalda, envolviéndolo en un desorientado abrazo que él respondió en silencio al apoyar sus brazos a cada lado de mi cara, juntando su frente suave con la mía en un gesto que me pareció demasiado íntimo, repentinamente demasiado para mi corazón.

¿Cómo no sentirlo, si me había atrapado?

Usaba de manera floja una fresca y elegante camisa blanca que, arrugada y sucia por sus juegos, permitía imaginar bajo mis manos la firmeza de su cuerpo ligero, en crecimiento. Todo él parecía retarme y yo no podía ni siquiera despegar mis ojos de los suyos, tan cerca que nuestras narices se rozaban y yo podía olerlo, conocer el aroma natural de su cuerpo que debido a su cercanía comenzaba a impregnarse en mi piel, una mezcla salvaje de sudor almizclado y algo tan dulce como la fragancia del té de limón.

- Sasuke…

Había algo importante que tenía que decirme, la razón de todo el desastre; único motivo por el cual había tirado al prometido de su prima al suelo y ahora tenía una escena en medio de almuerzo, tirados ambos en medio del jardín ante la atónita mirada de toda la familia;

- …te odio. – apenas salieron de sus labios sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza completando un rompecabezas que lo explicaba todo, y él sólo sonrió, tan alegremente como sólo puede hacerlo un demonio.

Una risa sincera burbujeo en mi garganta y le sonreí de vuelta, desafiante, porque aquello era la guerra.

_Continuará…_

* * *

><p>Waa, mi gato me está mordiendo el pie!... Oh, si, si, disculpen por comenzar de esa manera, fui presa de un ataque sorpresa por parte de un mínino gordo…<p>

Primero que nada: Muchas gracias por leer!

No puedo con mis otros fanfics, pero aquí voy con otro de nuevo… Le ha gustado? Sé que la ultima parte puede resultar un poco confusa, pero a ver si adivinan la razón del odio de Naruto (Sasuke lo ha comprendido de inmediato así que creo saber que ustedes se darán cuenta enseguida)! Sasuke le lleva a Naruto una diferencia de cuatro años, pero creo que se llevaran muy bien así que espero que les emocione conocer el siguiente capítulo!

Sean lindos y puchen el botón que dice review, vale? Mi gato gordo salvaje y yo estaremos contentos de recibir todos sus comentarios!


	2. But not for me

Naruto todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto; este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro y con mucho amor!

* * *

><p><strong>Spiritual Garden<strong>

_Ellos están escribiendo canciones de amor, pero no para mí._

_Por encima una estrella de la suerte, pero no para mí._

_A pesar de que no puedo alejar el recuerdo de su beso, supongo que él no es para mí._

* * *

><p>Él, a sus catorce años de vida, ya estaba enamorado.<p>

Ya no era un niño; sus sueños se estaban expandiendo en el horizonte y en su corazón sabía firmemente lo que quería.

Y la quería a ella: gritona, regañona, mandona y caprichosa… la mejor mujer del mundo.

¿Quién la conocía en realidad?

Cuando se pinta los labios de rojo, y frente a él se pone su vestido nuevo y se sienta frente al tocador para que le cepille su cabello en la mañana… ¿Qué más le puede decir?

La mira andar descalza y dar vueltas por la habitación sosteniendo su vaporosa falda sobre sus muslos para no tropezar, sus pies danzando un alegre vals de primavera.

"Te ves preciosa, Sakura…"

Siempre es la misma respuesta a su pregunta de mujer, pero porque sabe que él es sincero sonríe como la niña que hace mucho fue y se acerca para plantar un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

Aunque no siempre aparente ir en serio y sea tomado constantemente como un idiota, y aunque ante los gritos y duras palabras parezca que no existen motivos para ello… ¿A quién puede amar en el mundo que no sea ella?

La mujer con el corazón más grande, la más inteligente, la que bajo las apariencias sólo guarda ternura cuando le riñe y que refunfuñando permite a su rubia cabeza acunarse en su pecho cuando los atardeceres le parecen terriblemente solitarios.

_~*~*~*~*~*~ Spiritual Garden ~*~*~*~*~*~_

- ¡Es suficiente, Naruto! ¡Aléjate de Sasuke! – es Sakura quien da la orden, pero es Kakashi quien obliga a aquel niño a ejecutarla.

Tomándolo de la cintura lo desprende fácilmente de mi cuerpo y él se deja llevar sin oponer resistencia mientras me mira con una sonrisa desafiante y se señala los chispeantes ojos con dos dedos y después con los mismos me señala a mí. "Te estaré observando", es lo que parece decir.

"No perderé, dobe", es lo que yo mismo parezco decir mientras le sonrío mostrándole los dientes, su adorada Sakura tendiendo su mano hacia mí.

Aun así, cuando lo sientan otra vez frente a su ramen, se comporta otra vez con naturalidad. El almuerzo se reanuda sin el menor problema; apenas unas disculpas, algunas miradas comprensivas y la risa burlona de Itachi.

- ¿Lo has encontrado, Naruto? – la voz ansiosa de Kiba, unida a los ladridos de su cachorro, llamaron la atención de todos los niños de la mesa.

- ¡Aún no, pero siento que estoy cerca! – dice con alegría mientras muestra sus manos llenas de pequeños cortes ante lo cual todos los niños lanzan exclamaciones sorprendidas.

- ¡Has ido hasta los campos de rosas! – exclama sorprendida la pequeña Hinata mientras busca en sus bolsillos la curitas que siempre carga en la bolsita de su vestido para emergencias como esa.

- ¡Oh, no te preocupes, Hina-chan! Ahora no me duele y de todos modos mañana volverá a ser lo mismo porque cruzare esos campos e iré aún más allá…

- ¿Crees encontrar eso tan lejos? Puede ser peligroso… - Shino habla tranquilamente pero su ceño está ligeramente fruncido.

- ¡No se preocupen, seguramente mañana lo encontrare y estará listo para ese día! – sus ojos lucen brillantes y completamente determinados así que todos simplemente sonríen y dicen que le apoyaran.

- ¡Ese idiota no me ganará! – se ríe en voz alta y es simplemente inevitable que mi mirada, antes discreta, lo enfrente directamente.

- ¡Sa-su-ke! – la podía escuchar perfectamente, clamando de regreso mi atención; no paso ni un segundo cuando la obtuvo de nuevo y para siempre.

- ¡Ignóralo, prometo que no te volverá a molestar! – Sakura, bonita sin dudarlo, me pestañea coquetamente y tomando una fuente cercana deposita un gran pedazo de pastel en mi plato. – Sólo disfrutemos juntos…

- Claro… - y le sonrío ligeramente, ya de mejor disposición.

Ojos grandes, furioso azul que sigue todos mis movimientos sin pestañear; incluso el de mi mano, que se enreda dulce en un suave rizo de mí sonrosado trofeo.

_~*~*~*~*~*~ Spiritual Garden ~*~*~*~*~*~_

Mi habitación era espaciosa y cómoda; una suave cama occidental al lado de un ventanal por donde la brisa entraba libremente, refrescando del floral calor de la primavera.

Los sirvientes habían subido todas las maletas, mismas que reposaban en el centro de la habitación sobre una colorida alfombra verde. Sin muchas ganas me deje caer en medio de la habitación y estirando una de mis manos poco elegantemente alcance la maleta más grande, de color azul sin ningún adorno. Al abrirla me encontré con mi ropa limpia y perfectamente doblada, en suficiente cantidad para el tiempo que planeábamos estar en este lugar.

Las puertas del armario estaban abiertas y el sólo mirarlas me hacía sentir cansado. Usualmente no permitía que personas extrañas tocaran mis cosas pero la perspectiva de moverme yo mismo para poner en orden mis cosas me resultaba de repente tan complicada que me estaba planteando seriamente llamar a la servidumbre. En la comodidad de mi habitación, estando en completo silencio, mi cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas. Si apenas era el primer día, ¿cómo iba a sobrevivir? Era un genio, pero los sentimientos estaban completamente fuera de mi jurisdicción habiéndolos evitado toda mi vida. Me sentía tan agobiado que cerré los ojos esperando aclarar mi mente pero unos golpes sobre la puerta me obligaron a abrirlos nuevamente.

Golpes breves pero enérgicos que me resultaban desconocidos, sabiendo que si era Itachi ni siquiera se hubiera tomado la molestia en tocar y que si era Sakura cada golpe sobre la madera vendría acompañado por un meloso pronunciamiento de mi nombre.

Al final tome la resolución de ignorar tal llamado y no abrí, por lo que me causó gran sorpresa ver girar la perilla de la puerta y que por ella se asomara una rubia cabecita.

- ¿No conoces el significado de privacidad, dobe? – le espete agriamente y él formo un puchero con sus rojos labios mientras me miraba con no mucho agrado.

- ¡Teme, he venido aquí porque Sakura me lo pidió! – a pesar de que yo no le había dado mi aprobación ya estaba dentro de la habitación. Con un leve empujón cerró la puerta y camino hasta donde yo estaba, dejándose caer sobre la alfombra con soltura.

- ¿Y para que quiere ella que estés aquí? - ¿acaso a mi prometida estaba loca, le gustaba que su primo me atacara?

- Dijo que iba a tardar un poco más arreglándose así que me mando para que te llevara al lago con los demás y no te aburrieras esperándola. – hablaba con tono aburrido, esperando simplemente por mi reacción.

- ¡Pero ella dijo que iríamos al lago en una hora, tiene suficiente tiempo! Además yo puedo bajar con los demás, no necesitas ser precisamente tú quien sea mi compañía. – le dije con recelo y él me regreso una mirada agria.

- Para Sakura una hora nunca es suficiente, yo tampoco comprendo… - levanto los hombros con condescendencia pero después continuo -… y dice que no puedes bajar con los demás porque ya todos se han ido con tu hermano… - ante mi cara de sorpresa bajo la voz y continuo algo dudoso, como haciéndome entender que lo que a continuación me diría era algo que Sakura no quería que supiera - … es que no quiere que te quedes solo con todas las chicas porque te comerán y tampoco con los chicos porque te hablaran de sus anécdotas de la infancia.

- Sakura es complicada. – dije sin rodeos y él asintió, agregando en su susurro algo que me sonó a "Pero es la mejor".

La habitación volvió a sumirse en el silencio y los dos nos miramos, midiéndonos el uno al otro.

- Veo que aún no has desempacado… ¡Te ayudare! – no me dio ni tiempo de sopesar la posibilidad cuando ya se había adueñado de la maleta más pequeña y sin pedir permiso la abrió.

Al ceder la tapa lo que él encontró dentro fueron muchos libros, montones de blancos papeles con garabatos que a él le parecieron signos raros, un estuche de plumas y elegantes lapiceros y mi amado reproductor de música.

- ¡Naruto, no toques nada! – no le sorprendió mi tono enojado, más bien el que lo hubiese llamado por su nombre.

- No romperé nada, lo prometo. – como era un niño determinado no dudo en tomar en sus manos el primero de los libros; no demasiado grueso y algo maltratado.

Mi familia me había prohibido traerlos, esperando que todo mi amor fuera simplemente para ella. Pero eran mis sueños, yo no podía renunciar a ellos, aunque simplemente estuvieran hechos de papel.

- ¡Me gusta mucho este libro! – no parecía del tipo que leía y lo mire incrédulo pero él ni siquiera volteo a mirarme, concentrado en acariciar la tapa del libro completamente sumido en un buen recuerdo.

- Los demás libros no los conozco, ¿me prestarías un día uno?

Ese niño me impresionaba al extremo, tan variado era. Sin atinar a decir algo más asentí con algo de recelo.

- Por cierto… Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo, pero no aquí. ¿Vendrías conmigo, por favor?- su rostro se tornó serio en un segundo y eso me intrigó.

- Mientras no quieras deshacerte de mí, creo que está bien, dobe. – pude notar que a causa de mi palabras se había ofendido ligeramente pero no objetó nada y al instante se puso de pie.

- ¡Sígueme, teme!

Había tenido un día lleno de él, pero resignado, no me quedo más opción que seguir la estela de su presencia.

_~*~*~*~*~*~ Spiritual Garden ~*~*~*~*~*~_

Yo no sabía en qué dirección estaba el lago pero me parecía que cada vez nos alejábamos más y más. Él me llevaba por parajes apartados y me comencé a plantear seriamente si no estaba planeando perderme en los verdes campos para sacarme definitivamente de la competencia.

¡Estúpido mocoso, como si pudiese asustarme!

- ¡Llegamos! – aunque aún estaba algo lejos me sorprendió divisar los azules reflejos de lago y a sus orillas las lejanas siluetas de todos nadando y tomando el sol.

- No podemos hablar seriamente con todos ahí. Cuando terminemos nuestros asuntos, iremos…

Hablaba como todo un hombre y lo escudriñe con un poco de desconfianza y elegante incredulidad, misma que un segundo después desapareció en su totalidad cuando por culpa de los cordones mal atados de sus zapatillas deportivas al dar un paso tuvo un pequeño tropiezo y yo le tuve que ayudar a incorporarse porque se había raspado la rodilla y torcido el pie de una forma tan cómica e inesperada que no supe si preocuparme o echarme a reír, optando finalmente por la primera opción cuando lo vi hacer un puchero para aguantarse los pequeños gemidos de dolor.

El pañuelo que planeaba regalarle a ella lo use para atarlo en su herida, a fin de evitar que el polvo y los insectos infectaran el pequeño pero llamativo raspón. Me miraba enfurruñado, pero cuando terminé me dio las gracias mientras miraba la blanca y suave tela con mis iniciales cubriendo su sangrante rodilla con curiosidad.

- ¡Vaya que eres elegante! – le mire incrédulo y el volvió a exclamar algo que no supe interpretar como un halago o una ofensa – Sólo he visto a los hombres de la televisión tener algo como un pañuelo, también a mis primas…

- Dobe, un hombre siempre tiene que estar preparado; las mujeres son delicadas. – también eran algo calculadoras, uno siempre necesitaba llenar sus expectativas a fin de mantener con ellas un relación cordial.

No planeaba enamorarme, pero estaba dispuesto a que aquella transacción se hiciera de forma correcta y sin ningún problema; tenía que convertirme en el hombre perfecto y, para mí, eso no resultaba algo difícil.

- A ella le gustas mucho.

- Pues a mí ella no me gusta nada, pero es divertido competir. – el me miró furioso, pero se mantuvo calmado y segundos después pareció perdonar mi grosero comentario.

- Sé que a veces Sakura puede resultar algo densa, pero… sin dudarlo es la más linda. – se sonrojo levemente, algo avergonzado por tener que admitir tan claramente los indicios de sus sentimientos.

- ¿Éstas enamorado de ella? – la pregunta sobraba pero veía clara mi oportunidad para fastidiarlo. – Que desperdicio: teniéndome a mí como oponente ella no te escogería ni en mil años.

Ante mis duras palabras él me miro intensamente, una preciosa sonrisa ladeada apareciendo en su rostro.

- ¿Qué es tan diferente, que hay en ti y no en mi…? – la forma en que formuló tal pregunta me pareció agresiva, suplicante… pero también extrañamente traviesa.

Sonriendo inocentemente a la par que se volvía a poner de pie con sorprendente agilidad a pesar de sus heridas, sus manos me empujaron con la fuerza suficiente para que yo cayera sobre las acolchadas flores sin oponer resistencia. Sólo entonces, viéndome momentáneamente desprotegido debido a la confusión que causaba en mi mente con sus acciones, se montó sobre mí. Sus suaves muslos apretaban los costados de mi torso, lugar en el que todo el peso de su cuerpo reposaba plácidamente mientras me miraba victorioso, definitivamente sabiendo que no sería capaz de usar la fuerza para apartarlo de mí.

La respuesta a su pregunta la encontraría él mismo.

- Tu cabello es tan negro, es suave… - susurro ligeramente maravillado, entre sus dedos una larga hebra de mi flequillo.

- Pero… me gustan más tus ojos, parecen cristales en forma de gotita, siempre me están lanzando oscuros destellos… - una risita afloró en sus labios y acercó curioso su rostro al mío, sus manos sosteniendo mi huidizo rostro que ante su cercanía quiso evitarlo sin lograrlo. – Me gustaría sacártelos y ponerlos en un collar, tan extraños y bonitos que son…

Un agradable escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y sintiendo mi agitación se incorporó nuevamente, solamente para a continuación hacer algo que me dejaría sin aliento, totalmente desconcertado.

No había malicia en la forma en que sus dedos buscaron el cuello de mi camisa y desabrocharon torpemente el primer botón de esta, haciendo saltar uno a uno los demás botones hasta donde yo mismo le impedí continuar al tomar sus muñecas con una de mis manos.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! – le grité escandalizado pero él sólo sonrió traviesamente, como diciéndome que no haría caso. Tan simple como eso, su descaro me dejo desarmado.

- ¿Puedes ver lo blanca que es tu piel contra la mía? – lo decía casual, divertido mientras sus palmas extendidas se colaban bajo los pliegues de mi camisa y apartándola dejaba mi pecho expuesto a sus caricias.

- Detente ya, Naruto. – le asesinaba con la mirada, y él reía más fuerte; no obstante, una extraña inquietud parecía revolverse en su interior. A pesar de la sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, para él ya todo había dejado de ser una simple travesura. Sus grandes ojos marinos me observaban como una curiosidad abrumadora, como si hubiesen encontrado un nuevo y adorado juguete a su completa disposición.

- Realmente… realmente eres muy suave… - sus desvergonzados dedos recorrían mi pecho despacito, marcando cada musculo, sinceramente asombrado de la blancura y firmeza de mi cuerpo.

- También eres cálido… - se removió ansioso y encogiéndose un poquito se dejó caer sobre mi sin mucho cuidado, su sonrojada mejilla acariciándose contra mi piel y su pequeña nariz haciéndome cosquillas con sus prolongados olfateos de gatito -… y hueles bien, a jabón de hierbas, al té de los campos…

- Él que huele a té, eres tú. – le solté aturdido y el volteó a verme y sonrío mientras se apoyaba mejor y buscaba con su oído el lugar exacto en que mi corazón palpitaba hecho un lío.

- Sakura dice que siempre huelo sucio porque estoy jugando en el campo y porque no luzco nada lindo y el sol quema mi piel, pero yo me quiero tal y como soy. – era verdad, él se amaba, sus grandes ojos eran pura sinceridad. Su único deseo era que ella también pudiera amarlo de esa manera.

- Yo pienso que eres precioso. En mi país no hay personas como tú, ni como Sakura o cualquiera de tu familia. – había hecho ese comentario siendo igual de sincero que él. Ellos, toda su familia y en especial él, no eran algo que yo hubiese visto antes, nada se les parecía.

¿No era suficiente la situación en la que nos encontrábamos?

Del lugar de donde yo venía, todo el mundo era reservado, incluso entre familia. Solíamos ser distantes y respetuosos, independientes y excluyentes de sentimientos que si se expresaban efusivamente nos parecían corrientes y carentes de sentido.

A mis dieciocho años nadie me había tocado, nadie me había dicho como se sentía mi cuerpo, cuál era su aroma y su textura….

- ¿En serio piensas eso? – él me miraba como no creyéndome y yo sólo atine a asentir.

- Yo no lo creo así, mira… - subir su holgada playera, hasta la altura de su pecho, no fue un problema y me pregunté si aquel niño tenía sentido del peligro mientras me ruborizaba furiosamente. - ¿Puedes ver como tu piel es más linda, más suave?

Tomando una de mis congeladas manos la llevo a su propio cuerpo y mis dedos parecieron reaccionar al sentir la ligereza de sus músculos, el calor ardiente de su piel morena.

"Me gusta más la tuya", le quise decir, pero la saliva se atoraba en mi garganta y sentía que me faltaba el aire.

- Jejeje, tu mano se siente fría… - Naruto parecía de lo más divertido, teniéndome totalmente a su merced. Lo único que yo atinaba a hacer era a tratar de recuperar mi mano y entender cómo demonios la situación se había tornado tan extraña, tan íntima…

- ¡Eres un dobe! – forcejeábamos y él se reía alegremente, tan desinhibido, tan hermoso que me cortaba la respiración.

Todo mi cuerpo temblaba con una agridulce excitación; la piel que latía cálida bajo mis palmas se erizaba inocentemente ante mi renuente toque. Estaba disfrutando de él y eso me asustaba, todo Naruto era una ola de fragancia y de vida que barría con mi raciocinio y me ahogaba sin remedio…

- ¡Sasuke-kuuuun! – los dos nos congelamos, sorprendidos por la repentina interrupción.

Hacia poco viento, en aquel campo que daba la impresión de estar alejado del mundo porque, al estar acostados, sólo se divisaba el cielo azul. Sin embargo en la lejanía ya se divisaba su rosada melena, cada vez acercándose más y más…

**Continuara~**

* * *

><p>¡Muchas gracias por leer, lo aprecio mucho!<p>

¿Qué tal le has parecido el capítulo? Es algo atrevido pero me ha gustado mucho imaginármelos en esa situación tan espontanea! Sasuke es completamente un teme inocente y Naruto no tiene para nada sentido de la vergüenza, razones que me hacen imaginarme lo divertido que la pasaran con su amor de verano (Kya, que envidia! u).

Por lo pronto sólo me resta agradecerles a las siguientes personas por sus reviews:

**Ginna:** ¡Muchas gracias por betear nuevamente este capítulo, eres una gran ayuda siempre! ¡Espero algún día poder terminar la corrección a Candy Baby, al menos ya estoy trabajando en el nuevo capítulo y le agregue muchas cosas nueva, a ver que te parece! Por cierto, mucho animo con la escuela, comprendo eso de las materias pero seguro te irá muy bien.

**veruto kaname:**Seee, Naruto es un niño totalmente torpe, muchas personas somos de esa manera así que pensé que seria muy divertido plasmarlo como una de sus cualidades! XD Sakura será un obstáculo que bloquear, pero será una buena aventura. Por cierto, en ese capítulo ya se aclara lo de las edades, fue confusión mio, lo siento. Gracias por leer!

**Hikuraiken: **Ojala que este capítulo también te guste, Kakashi no hace mucha aparición pero en capítulos posteriores participará activamente en la trama (no se si de una manera buena o mala). Que amable eres, gracias por leer!

**Uryuu: **¿Quieres más? Ojala este capítulo cumpla con tus expectativas, gracias por leer! ^-^

**Rosi: **Awww, que bueno que te gusto, me haces muy feliz! Y Cclaro que sí, yo te saludo al minino gordo! Muchas gracias por leer!

**Sayo Rio: **Ahhh, Bonnie Butterfly, que nostalgia!; tienes razón, este fic tiene un poco de la personalidad de Naruto y Sasuke en BB pero espero hacerlo más diferente conforme avance la trama! Relativamente la trama de este fic es sencilla así que no durara mucho pero me parece que no tendrá un final feliz al 100% La escuela me consume mucho porque es mi primer año en la universidad pero tratare de escribir los capítulos cuando pueda y ser más o menos constante! Que lindas cosas me dices, que alegría que te hayan gustado las situaciones y la narración, gracias por leer!

**Mikunami: **¡Que alegría recibir tus comentarios, siempre me encanta leerlos (eres mi hermana del sweet shota :3)! Eres muy divertida, eso del ramen es un clásico y pues ahora que ya casi es 14 de febrero habrá muchas Sakuras por las calles! XD El final del semestre es taaan agotador, comprendo que te sientas cansado pero aun así le atinaste perfecto! Espero también hablar un poco más de la familia, habrá varias parejitas secundarias y aclarare un poco más sus situaciones. Yo quería conocerte más pero esta bien que no tengas cuenta de face, a veces llega a idiotizarte al extremo y aunque a veces es útil no es muy lindo estar dependiendo de algo así (me ha pasado! TT-TT). Te mando un beso y buena suerte en el nuevo semestre, gracias por leer!

**Xwzy: **Siiii, vivan los gatos, los amo! Que bueno que te emociono y que te gustara la redacción y la narración, tus palabras me hicieron sonreír un montón! Las cosas van a ir más o menos lentas por la diferencia de edad pero todo va a ser muy respetuoso así que no te preocupes! Jajajaja, no te preocupes si no entendiste el te odio del capítulo anterior, espero que en este quede claro y que tus neuronas hayan regresado al trabajo! XD Graicas por leer!

**Lord Queen: **Jajaja, el gato gordo es tentador! Me alegro que te guste mi forma de escribir, mi meta es hacer que las chicas al leer esto se relajen y se sientan felices. Wow, yo no sabía eso de los zodiacos chinos, que interesante (me da ideas n.n)! Gracias por leer!

**Noe wapollita: **¿Estas en el hospital? Me dejaste preocupada, ojala ya te encuentres mejor! Aprecio mucho que aun desde un móvil te hayas tomado la molestia de leer y dejar un mensaje, de verdad te creo cuando dices lo titánico que debe ser tan sólo conectarte, yo a cada rato me doy de topes con mi iPod! Jajajaja, tienes mucha razón… ¿Quién no odia a Sasuke? Salto de alegría al pensar que te gusto mi jardín espiritual, las cosas que dices de él (y de paso de mis otras historias) son hermosas, te lo agradezco muchísimo! Este capítulo espero que lo disfrutes mucho y ya te encuentre muchísimo mejor, espero saber de ti pronto por favor!

**Min: **Hola, mucho gusto! Gracias por estar leyendo mis fics, eres muy atenta! Espero que te guste esta actualización y muchas gracias por estar al pendiente!

¿Qué les parece, me dejarían un review? ;3


End file.
